


A Gingerbread State of Affairs

by CelestialTitania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Decorating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/pseuds/CelestialTitania
Summary: Marinette's parents always go overboard with the Christmas spirit, going as far as to create a giant gingerbread house for the neighborhood kids. This year, Marinette invites Nino, Alya and Adrien to come help with the festivities.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: December 2020 - Advent Calendar





	A Gingerbread State of Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 23: Baking of the Advent Calendar of the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server! Mainly a general friendship fic but you can find hints of Adrientte and observed DJWifi! Hope you all enjoy!

Adrien tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. He could feel Nino anxiously glancing at him every five seconds while fiddling with his hat. It was driving Adrien a little nuts, as he imagined every possible scenario Nino could possibly have to say. He'd come up with a dozen different possibilities, with both good news and bad news.

The second the bell rang, both boys turned to each other before pausing. How did they decide who got to go first?

Luckily for them, Alya also wanted to speak and she wasn't about to wait for them to stop being awkward. "You busy after school today, Sunshine?"

Adrien glanced at her in surprise before cautiously shaking his head. He wondered what this was about, considering he and Alya didn't spend much time together.

"W-would you be i-interested in doing a little baking and decorating?" Marinette piped up, as she leaned forwards a little, waiting for his answer.

"Baking? Me?" Adrien asked, a little bewildered.

"See, there's this event Marinette's parents do during the holiday season and we're all going to go help. We were hoping you would like to come join us," Nino shrugged.

"What sort of event?"

"You familiar with the story of Hansel and Gretel?" Alya leaned forward.

"Hansel and Gretel?" Adrien paused to think. "Two little kids go into a witch's house and cook her in her own oven?"

"That's the dark part of the story." Marinette shook her head. "Do you know what the witch's house was made of?"

When Adrien had stared blankly at them for a full minute, Nino jumped in. "Gingerbread, dude. A gingerbread house."

The lightbulb went off. "Oh, so your parents are making gingerbread houses? Is it like a decorating event?" He asked eagerly.

They exchanged glances, making Adrien's excitement fall a little. Was he wrong?

"Not houses. A house. Singular," Alya corrected him. Adrien felt his brows furrow at her words.

"My parents love going overboard," Marinette sighed. "They're making one giant gingerbread house and need help decorating it. The idea is that all the kids in the neighborhood are like Hansel and Gretel and can come eat the house whenever they want. They just can't be caught by my parents or the witch, I guess," she confessed, putting the words "the witch" in air quotes.

"Wow! That's so amazing, Marinette!" Adrien said, eyes wide in wonder, causing Marinette to blush pink at his words. Marinette's parents were so nice and incredible for doing so much for the people of Paris. "What happens if the kids get caught?" Adrien asked curiously.

"They have to do one good deed," Nino shrugged. "They have to have proof too or the Dupain-Chengs won't believe they did the deed."

"It's all in the Christmas spirit!" Alya said cheerfully. "So, are you interested in coming to help?"

Adrien felt a grin stretch across his face before he remembered something vital. "I want to but...I have no idea how to decorate a gingerbread house. I don't want to get in the way."

His friends stared at him before Nino swung an arm around his shoulders. "Bro, now you definitely have to come with us!" Marinette and Alya nodded firmly in agreement.

Adrien beamed. "Sounds good!"

"How much is left to make and decorate?" Alya questioned Marinette, as the quartet reached the bakery door.

"Not much," Marinette shrugged. "We're just adding the decorations on the walls. Papan said we could decorate the walls with as many doodles and candies as we like."

"Sounds delicious," Adrien sighed dreamily before catching himself. Nino, Alya and Marinette all burst into laughter as he joined in.

"I thought you said we would be baking though?" Alya questioned, once they had all calmed down. Marinette simply smiled at the other girl before leading them all inside.

"Maman! I'm home and I brought friends!" Marinette called out.

Sabine Cheng popped out from behind a door Adrien hadn't even noticed before smiling at them gently. "Wonderful, Marinette. The supplies are all set up for you inside."

Adrien, Nino and Alya all sent Marinette an inquisitive glance to which she simply pushed open a door behind her mother. They saw Tom Dupain working on one side of the bench, carefully focused on building large rectangular pieces of gingerbread.

Marinette shook her head at them and pointed towards much smaller trays with ingredients on them.

"We're baking little gingerbread men!" She announced excitedly.

"Like a dollhouse?" Nino asked, a hand on his chin as he thought. Marinette laughed as she shook her head.

"Nope! These gingerbread men are going to be decorated outside the walls, kind of like a border. We'll add candies too but that's our main job."

"Sounds like fun!" Adrien hopped in place, his fingers itching to get started. "Do you mind if I…" Adrien trailed off as eagerly gestured towards the kits.

Marinette blushed a little before nodding. "Get knocked out!" She said cheerfully before clamping a hand over her mouth. "I meant, knocked you out! No, wait! You knocked get out!" Marinette let out a big groan. "I meant to say….go ahead."

Adrien smiled at her. "Thanks, Marinette!" He called out before rushing to pick a tray when he suddenly stopped short. "I could probably use some help," he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck as he trained his eyes on Marinette. After all, she was the expert here and he didn't want to bother Nino and Alya. He would just end up feeling like the third wheel as they made eyes at each other.

Marinette nodded her head in reply. "W-why don't you get set up at the counter? I'll join you in just a moment!" Her voice got a little squeaky at the end there, but Adrien figured it was probably due to having to explain things properly to Alya and Nino.

He always felt awkward too, but he was glad that Nino made time for him apart from Alya. He was really so lucky to have made such an awesome friend.

"S-so let's get started!" Marinette stood beside him, as she fidgeted with her own tray. Adrien beamed at her, she was such a good friend.

"Okay, let's add all the ingredients," she told him, once they'd taken a glance at the recipe and set up all of their supplies.

"I'm glad you're here too, Marinette," Adrien whispered to the girl. "At least we can be third wheels together," he nodded towards Nino and Alya, who were goofing around with each other, seeming to be lost in their own world.

Marinette blushed at his words before her eyes widened. "Adrien! You just poured in an extra half cup of flour!"

"Oops!" Adrien winced, as he fretted.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. It'll be fine. Just add extra of everything," Alya shrugged at him, overhearing their words, as she tossed in three sticks of butter.

"Alya! The recipe calls for one and a half sticks!"

"I messed up the sugar and egg ratio," Alya shrugged. "Don't worry, girl! Cooking is all about improvisation."

Marinette froze, as she stared in horror at Alya's bowl. Adrien squinted at her expression before cautiously waving a hand in front of her face. That snapped Marinette out of her daze as she quietly spoke up. "Y-you put in the d-dry and w-wet ingredients in there together? Before mixing them separately?"

Alya nodded, tossing a confused glance at himself and Nino.

Marinette seemed to be struggling to breathe. "That's fine," she spoke in a tight voice. "This is supposed to be fun, it's all right," she chanted to herself like a mantra.

That made Alya roll her eyes. "Bakers and their need for control."

"Chefs and their inability to follow recipes!" Marinette shot back.

"It tastes better that way!"

"It does not!"

"Wanna bet?"

That did it. Alya and Marinette shook hands determinedly before Marinette marched over to Adrien and pulled him to their station. "Our gingerbread men are going to be the best gingerbread men ever!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Adrien snapped to attention, even giving a mock salute as a joke. Marinette gave him a faint smile before instructing him. Even as she ordered him around, it was some of the most fun he'd had with Marinette in awhile.

Before long, the trays were in the oven. As they waited for the cookies to finish, they set about cleaning up.

Adrien stopped as he noticed the leftover batter on the spoon. Marinette followed his gaze and sighed. "You know it's not good for you, right?"

"Theoretically," Adrien sighed longingly. "I've just never had the chance to have any so…" he trailed off, seeing Marinette look determined once again.

"Just this once, alright?" She made him promise before handing over the spoon to him. Adrien's eyes sparkled as he looked at Marinette inquisitively. "Go ahead," she shook her head as she smiled, so he knew she didn't actually mind. "Everyone deserves at least a taste."

Adrien felt a smile stretch across his face. Marinette really was the most amazing friend he could ever have. Marinette smiled back at him as she waited for him to try the batter.

Adrien felt his eyes widen as he tasted the batter. He had never tasted anything so amazing before. Marinette let out a laugh at the expression on his face. Her laughter was infectious and soon enough he was laughing along with her.

Just then the oven dinged and Marinette quickly turned away to pull the cookies out. She looked over at Alya, who had just pulled out her own cookies.

"We have to let them cool for an hour. The judging can happen once we're done icing them," Marinette announced.

"Sounds good to me. What do we do till then, dude?" Nino asked as he stretched.

"Decorate the house, of course! Come on!" Marinette grinned as she gestured for them to follow her.

As she pushed open another door, Adrien felt his breath be stolen as he stared in wonder. The gingerbread house was magnificent and he spotted Tom and Sabine carefully adding gumdrops to the fully iced roof.

Tom grinned as he spotted the quartet and beckoned them over.

"Ready to help, you four?"

They nodded eagerly as he pointed them towards the selection of candy. "We have gumdrops, mints, M&Ms, sprinkles and mini candy beads. Plus icing if any of you are feeling artistic. Have at it," Tom gestured before continuing to use icing to glue the gumdrops to the roof.

"Um, I hate to ask but what's left to decorate?" Adrien asked Marinette, quietly.

"Well, the bottoms of the walls are going to be decorated with our gingerbread men but we have to add the candy to the window panes and anywhere where there's still large patches of empty-ness," she shrugged as she handed him an icing bag. "Draw whatever you want so long as it's appropriate," Marinette shrugged before heading over to Alya and Nino.

Adrien weighted the icing bag before shrugging. He was sure no matter what candy he tried to add, it would just fall off so he was better off just drawing. Hopefully, he would be able to manage that.

Adrien quickly spotted a corner of the wall which had been left undecorated and began working. He was so focused, he didn't notice he was being watched until the onlookers began oohing and aahing at his work.

He looked up sharply to see Tom and Sabine marvelling over his work as well as the shock on his friends' faces.

"Uh, guys?" He questioned, as he paused.

"This must be the most detailed part of the house," Tom laughed. Adrien had drawn a beautiful snowy Christmas tree with presents, hiding underneath.

"How'd you manage that with just white, dude?" Nino asked, his surprise clear. Adrien simply shrugged at him.

"It looks wonderful, dear," Sabine complimented, making Adrien blush. "Thank you, Mrs. Cheng," he replied earnestly. That made Sabine frown and for a moment, Adrien panicked thinking he had done something wrong.

"Call me Sabine, dear," she ordered lightly causing Adrien to nod without even realizing it.

Tom grinned at him. "It's Tom for me too," he added, before winking at Adrien. He and Sabine gave him another gentle smile, making Adrien feel warm inside.

"I didn't know you could draw," Marinette commented, her eyes wide, the expression on her face a little strange.

"I mean I don't really draw," Adrien shrugged. "All my drawings turn out terribly. The icing bag made it easier somehow?" Adrien really didn't know how he had managed the drawing since he was a terrible artist, much to his father's displeasure.

"A natural!" Tom boomed, as he patted Adrien on the back. It felt a little strange being complimented like this, but Adrien felt so good. His cheeks had turned pink but he was deliriously happy.

"I'm glad you'll be helping to decorate our gingerbread men," Marinette commented, as she smiled at him. Her expression was still a little strange but Adrien couldn't figure it out so he let it go.

At long last they were finished decorating, beaming with pride that not a single part of the house was left undecorated. The inside had been decorated prior to adding the roof with red-vine licorice furniture.

"Your parents really did go all out, huh?" Alya remarked.

"It's Christmas," Marinette shrugged. "Let's get our gingerbread men iced so they can be added to the house."

"And so we can figure out who wins the bet," Alya added. They nodded determinedly at each other while Nino rolled his eyes at Adrien.

"They're so competitive, no wonder they're best friends," Adrien whispered to Nino. "Dude, I'm so glad we know how to chill out." Adrien nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly as he and Nino fist-bumped.

"Ahem," the girls cleared their throats, making it clear they were waiting for them to finish.

"Let's go decorate!" Adrien cheered, making Marinette blush and nod.

While they decorated, Marinette continued to marvel at how well Adrien could use the icing bag.

"This is really your first time?" Adrien nodded, even as Marinette shook her head in awe. Pretty soon, they had enough gingerbread men for an entire army.

Each group separated one gingerbread man from the bunch before carefully taking the rest to add to the house. They would put the competition on hold until the house was finished. They had their priorities in order after all.

They all had their game faces on as they added icing to the backs of the men and glued them to the house. Once they were done, they all stood with Tom and Sabine to marvel at the house.

"Like a winter wonderland," Adrien whispered softly, but everyone heard him and nodded in agreement.

"It's gorgeous," Alya agreed.

"We couldn't have finished without all of your help," Sabine thanked them, making them shake their heads even as they grinned under the glow of her praise.

"Now I hear there's a competition going on?" Tom jumped in.

Alya and Marinette quickly explained the series of events to him making him rub his chin in thought. "Do you have a judge?" He asked when they finished, making them shake their heads.

"Would you both judge for us?" Adrien asked, excitedly. Tom and Sabine grinned back as they nodded at the kids. The duo followed the quartet to the stations, Alya and Marinette looking on anxiously as Tom and Sabine took a bite of each gingerbread man.

Both thought for a moment. "Count to three and we'll point towards the gingerbread we liked best," Sabine told them.

Sabine and Tom didn't even talk, making Adrien think with awe and a little envy about how they were on the same page, so in sync with each other. He hoped he would have that with someone someday, and with a little luck that someone would be Ladybug.

"Three," Marinette and Alya announced with bated breath. Immediately Tom and Sabine pointed towards the opposite gingerbread man.

"Oh dear, looks like we're at an impasse," Sabine said sadly.

"I suppose you both just have to live with the fact that both are delicious," Tom laughed.

Marinette and Alya narrowed their eyes at them but sighed when they saw their minds were made up.

"Well, if it's a tie then we both lose?" Marinette asked dejectedly.

Alya glanced at her before sighing. "Nah, let's both win. It's Christmas time, after all. We have to have the spirit of giving."

They smiled at each other before hugging. Adrien wasn't sure what had happened but when he turned to ask Nino, his best friend just shook his head at him. Adrien supposed he was glad it wasn't just him who didn't understand.

"You know, we have some of the gingerbread men left over," Sabine mused. "Why don't you kids go make some hot chocolate and enjoy them?"

"We'll get the house set up in the shop while you do that," Tom agreed.

Marinette nodded at her parents, as he, Nino and Alya eagerly smiled at the idea of some warm cocoa. "I'll bring you both some cocoa as well," she promised, making them smile at her fondly.

They followed Marinette upstairs to her home kitchen, where Alya got busy setting up the kettle while Marinette brought out the box of cocoa and the bag of mini-marshmallows.

"The cookies are still in the bakery," Nino realized.

"I'll go get them," Marinette volunteered as she pulled a few marshmallows out of the bag.

"Could we get a few extra?" Adrien asked, a pleading expression on his face. Marinette's face tinted pink but she pulled out more marshmallows in response making Adrien beam.

"We can go drink outside if you guys are cool with that?" Adrien asked. "It would be nice to sit outside and drink something warm. We'd get the chance to look at the gingerbread house some more too." They all nodded at him in agreement.

She and Alya finished making six cups of cocoa, with extra mini marshmallows.

"I'll bring the cookies and join you guys," Marinette promised as she took two cups of cocoa for her parents downstairs. Adrien grabbed a cup for Marinette as they all went outside to sit on the steps of the bakery, making sure to not block the entrance for any of the customers.

Within a few moments, Marinette had come out carrying the large plate of beautifully decorated gingerbread cookies and sat down to join them. Adrien handed her, her cocoa making her smile at him gratefully.

Their idle chatter and laughter filled the air as they enjoyed both their treats and each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you are a writer, artist or reader and would like to join a wonderful community filled with amazing people where you can discuss theories or just generally chat about MLB and its characters, come join us at the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server!


End file.
